


On Her Hands And Knees

by Akari_03



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akari_03/pseuds/Akari_03
Kudos: 14





	On Her Hands And Knees

There Rosa was, the lucky girl being granted the pleasure of pounding her cock inside Goldenrod Gym Leader Whitney's stupidly fat ass. It only started as a small conversation at the PWT, next thing they know they're backstage fucking each other like rabbits.

Whitney was in nothing but her shirt and socks as Rosa fucked her silly. Rosa had both her hands on the girls thighs as she shoved her dick up her tight asshole.

"Mhmmm~ y-you're getting awfully excited! I-If you're too lou- AAAAA, mhmmaa~, if you're too loud, someone will catch us!" Rosa panted between moans, unable to hold herself back. In truth, the idea of being caught by someone turned her on even more.

Whitney pushed her ass against Rosa, wanting her cock to go in even deeper. "That's okay! I doubt we'll get caught by anyone back here. Buuuuuuut, if you DO want to get caught, I could moan alittle louder for you~" Rosa sped up at those words, she could feel herself ready to unload inside the gym leader, Whitney bit her lips as the bun haired girl rammed her cock inside her.

"SCREAM MY NAME! TELL EVERYONE WHO CAN HEAR WHO'S GOING TO CUM INSIDE YOU!" Rosa couldn't contain herself anymore, she grabbed a handful of the pink haired trainer's ass as she railed her.

"ROSA IS GOING TO CUM INSIDE MY ASS! AAAAA~ I'M SUCH A DISGRACE OF A GYM LEADER! MHMMM~ AAAAH!" Whitney had just about lost herself in all the pleasure, her tongue was out as she felt Rosa slam herself harder and harder and harder inside her ass.

The brunatte felt herself finally reach climax and released her seed inside Whitney. "I'M CUMMING! AHHH!! AHHHHH!! I'M CUMMING IN WHITNEY'S ASSHOLE!" Rosa unpacked her load of cum inside Whitney's ass, semen dripping out onto the floor, down Whitney's leg, soaking up her socks. It was a beautiful sight for Rosa, who just kept pumping in and out of Whitney as she finished ejaculating.

Whitney giggled and moaned as she felt the trainer's warm jizz drip out of her. Rosa slowly removed her cum covered cock out of Whitney's ass.

Seeing the gym leader on her hands and knees in a puddle of cum got the blood in Rosa's cock throbbing once again.

Rosa grabbed her cock with her slender fingers and began jerking herself off. "You should cover yourself in cum more often, Whitney. Mhmm~ it suits you!" Rosa let her head hang back as she rubbed her cock faster and faster. 

Whitney turned towards Rosa without saying a word, removed her hand from the girl's erected cock and put her mouth around the trainer's shaft instead. Rosa's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Whitney gave her a blowjob, her moans and shivers fueling the gym leader's lust even more.

"Y-Your tongue feels amazing! You're so good at this! Aaaaaaa~ Please don't stop! Please don't stop! It feels amazing!" Rosa whimpered and squirmed as Whitney kept blowing her. Whitney didn't miss a beat as she bobbed her head on the trainer's cock, the moans from her mouth making it vibrate just slightly.

Rosa wrapped her slim legs tight around Whitney's head, not wanting her lips to escape her dick for even instant. Rosa had started losing her mind as she felt herself ready to cum again. 

Right on cue, hot spunk shoot out of Rosa's cock into Whitney's mouth. "AAAAAAAA~ DRINK IT! DRINK IT ALL, YOU SLUT!~" Rosa screamed in her orgasm as she held Whitney's head in place.

Whitney happily swallowed the trainer's cum, feeling the warm and sticky substance slide down her throat with each gulp. After Rosa had finally settled down and finished cumming, Whitney rose her head from Rosa's dick and embraced in a kiss with the trainer, wrapping her arms around her as Rosa tasted her own cum in Whitney's mouth as they made out.


End file.
